


Pressure

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, M/M, the only thing they want to do is die for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Sacrifice has always been Dean's thing.  Can he handle it when someone else wants to do that for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

"I won't let you do that," Cas said, the dire seriousness of the situation leaking through.  
"Why, Cas? What else is there to do?" Dean asked angrily, gesticulating wildly.  
"I could go in."  
"I won't let you do that."  
"Then why do you expect me to let you?!" Cas yelled, shoving Dean against the wall and pulling him closer by his shirt. "You can't expect me to let you go in there and die when you wouldn't let me do the same."  
"That's different," Dean spat back. He knew it was a lie.  
"How is it different, Dean? How?"  
"It just is."  
"So I'm not allowed to sacrifice myself once in a while?"  
"No."  
"Do you understand what you do every time you go and do something like this? Every time you die in the name of a cause? You understand that every time it rips into your family's heart. My heart? Do you get that, Dean?"  
"And what? You'd want to make me feel the same?" Dean roared, shoving Cas backward.  
"I don't want you to die!" Cas growled as he shoved Dean back against the wall, unsheathing his archangel blade to press against Dean's jugular in his anger.  
"Would you rather kill me now?" Dean asked as his eyes flickered down to the blade, "because I'll die if you go in there."  
Cas glared as he looked into Dean's eyes, the ferocity in the green meeting and matching those in the blue. His mouth was pulled into a harsh snarl as one hand fisted Dean's shirt, right over his heart, and the other gripped the cool metal of a blade.  
Dean glared back. He panted in anger and his breath met and mixed with Cas's. His nails dug into Cas's arm which gripped his shirt and he felt the thin pressure of the knife against his jugular.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's really no specific indicator of what situation they're in. I just figured a common argument for these two would be who would die for the other because since s4, Dean had found someone who could meet him stroke for stroke in the self sacrificial Olympics. This shall be continued.


End file.
